The present invention relates to the art of forming key joints between adjacent concrete slabs and, more particularly, is directed to an improved joint forming strip and supporting stake for the strip. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with a strip and stake construction which provides for securing of the strip against separation from the stake, without the necessity of special crimping techniques, or separate fasteners.
Stake supported strips for forming key joints between adjacent concrete slabs are well-known in the prior art. Such strips may be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,783 and 3,288,042, both of which show strips which provide a thin line at the surface of the concrete slabs. The '042 patent is particularly interesting, in that it is provided with a crimping tool to secure the strip against separation from the stake. Another example of such a strip may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,269, which patent shows a strip and stake combination wherein the stake is provided with an upwardly extending tab to support the lower edge of the strip.